Time
by hanlikesolo
Summary: "When she'd heard he could travel through time, she was intrigued. So, she stole it. The Ocarina, the tool instrumental to his magic, to his wicked manipulation of time and space." AU. No mere duchess can travel through time. "She may have been from the present, but history will always repeat. She'll always be captured, and there'll be a Chosen Hero to save her and her country."
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Instead of delving into the troubles of being a queen, I'm delving into time-travel. :D

This isn't going to be a romance, because, no. Just, not feeling it at the moment. This was originally going to be just one whole one shot, but as it neared 5,000 words I split it. I hope you all enjoy it!

I've taken Dazel from what Tetra's name is in some versions of Wind Waker. :)

Inspirations: Ocarina of Time, Hero's Shade, _The Legend of Zelda, Time, and Paradoxes_ a video by the TheJWittz on Youtube.

I suggest watching TheJWittz's video! It's extremely informative and fun to watch. :) It was my main inspiration for this.

I'll shut up now.

* * *

"Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting." -Haruhi Murakami

* * *

Time

* * *

When she'd heard he could travel through time, she was intrigued.

So, she stole it. The Ocarina, the tool instrumental to his magic, to his wicked manipulation of time and space.

It wasn't exactly stealing, it was hers anyways.

As a Queen of Hyrule, she had access to every relic, every weapon. The Hyrulean Royal Family was entrusted to each and every item every hero used.

He knew, too. His form was barely there, pellucid even under the moonlight. He was golden, the shade of the Holy Triforce embedded into his left paw. The golden wolf had led her to the Ocarina, her goal.

As her pale long fingers reached towards the glass encasing, she felt his lone red eye boring into her back.

She heard a pat. Rapidly turning around, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her lithe form.

"What?" she asked, her ice-blue eyes staring into his scarlet one. Lips blood red under the shadow of the moon, her locks a dark brown.

It was music. A song.

"With this?" she gestured a manicured nail towards the instrument now in her grasp. The wolf's head bowed.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips against the tip. Fingers pressing over each valve.

With an upturned head,

The wolf and Hyrule's Queen were gone.

* * *

She landed with a bang, her head landing on something soft.

A pillow?

Where was she? The room was spacious, a lantern shining brightly on the oaken wood stand next to the king size bed she was held captive in. The sheets were high-quality, but nowhere near the Terminian Silk hers were bathed in.

A shimmer of gold caught her attention.

The wolf! She sped from the bed, following her wretched guide.

* * *

"You," she growled.

The wolf was gone, replaced with a limpid version of a man who seemed somewhat familiar. The skin around his left eye was long since scrunched up, a slivery scar left remaining. His hair was gold, a carbon copy of hers. Their surroundings were a moving timeline, flashes of Hyrule's history at every turn.

 _Yes._ His voice was airy, but she sensed a strength, a courage that laid out of sight.

"Where am I? Where did you send me?"

 _Upon my death, I was angry at not being able to be recognized for my efforts. Everyone forgot about me. So, I was sent back. Immortal, reborn as a golden wolf. I was reborn to lead my fellow heroes to victory, to help them stray from the fate I was destined to._

"How does this pertain to me?" Impatient. Why is he telling her about this? She's a queen, not a hero.

 _Soon, your world will be covered in darkness, in the evil that penetrates the world of every Hero and Princess or, in your case, Queen._

 _You were tired of your palace life, no?_

Spotting her flummoxed expression, her newfound companion gave a childish grin.

 _First, I should inform you of the universes._

 _Yes, universes._

 _After Ganondorf's defeat by the Hero of Time, Hyrule split into three. These three pieces were different timelines, different Heroes, different Princesses. In one, all traces of me are gone. In the remaining two, I was successful. He was victorious. Hyrule thought of him with pride._

 _I should warn you, however, to keep your cover. You bare a striking resemblance to Zelda, Sage of Time, and traversing to realms where her spirit is remembered fondly will put you in a bad position. I also suggest adjusting your wardrobe. In some of these times, women are forbidden to ever dare wear trousers._

 _If you require my help, do not fret. My spirit shall always be near. Remember, the ocarina is your master key, keep it with you always._

She was surprised, to say the least. First, she finds out about there being three different universes.

Universes.

Who would've thought it? Nowhere was there a mention of multiple worlds. That idea was just preposterous. Maybe in his time, people actually entertained "theories" like those.

 _Oh, and you can call me Hero's Shade._

* * *

Again roughly thrown from nowhere, finding herself behind a set of crates. Zelda peers ice-blue irises over her new found fort, spotting a figure in shades of green.

But, he was young.

 _So young_. He looked to be 12, at least. His blonde mop of hair peeked underneath the confines of a floppy hat.

 _The Hero of the Winds._

Really? A bit lame, but she could deal with it.

She dived back behind a wooden wall once she spotted the boy taking out a silver baton. Eyes closed, the boy began to conduct. As if prompted, the wind began to strongly move towards the north. Stowing the baton into a pouch, this boy seemed ready to take off.

Sneaking from behind her previous shelter, Zelda mustered up the strength to yell out a weak, "hey!"

 _Don't tell me you're trying to channel Navi._

With helpful comments like those, she regretted ever taking his stupid ocarina.

The boy turned, his left hand at once brandishing a sword.

"I don't typically fight girls," the boy muttered with a drawl.

So much for keeping her cover.

Slipping into the same foreign drawl, Zelda quickly put up her arms in defense. She wasn't here to fight, she was here to help him.

"I don't want to fight kid, I'm here to help!" she thought she sounded friendly enough, apparently not, as the boy shifted from kind to choleric in the span of seconds.

"I'm 14, speak up for yourself when you call me a 'kid'," he rectified.

Ah, so the munchkin was only 6 years younger.

"What're you here for? If you want rupees, I'm not giving any,"

What a little _brat_.

"You're the new Hero of Time, right?"

"Hero of Time? I'm not him, but everyone seems to think I am." his tone was despondent.

Well, being compared to the legendary hero does seem to be a bit of a downer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're probably better!" her smile was cheery, nice. But, to him she looked exotic.

"What's your name?" he asked, curious, lone blonde eyebrow raised.

 _Salvage what's left of your cover._

"Dazel, yours?"

 _Smooth._

She could sense that idiot rolling his eyes at her.

"Link. You're not from around here, are you?" it was an honest enough inquiry, but he looked dubious.

"What makes ya' think that?"

"You have an accent, plus you look weird. Where's your gown? Ooh, are you a pirate?" Dazel'd thrown on a cloak before departing, but she hadn't taken notice to her choice attire; a flimsy white blouse, with black trousers.

 _I told you to be conscious of your attire._

At least she was dressed for the occasion.

How far back was she? Hyrule hadn't dealt with pirates since, well, forever.

 _Approximately 600 years. Women here wear long-sleeved gowns, with an undergown. A wire-framed cone hat, the hennin, paired with shaved eyebrows and foreheads._

Oh, screw that. Pirate it is. Nayru-be-damned she shave her eyebrows.

"I'm, um, a pirate. I'm from..."

 _Labrynna. It'd explain your accent, plus the Sea of Storms is the home of pirates._

"Labynna. We're an island nation located to the north, surrounded by the Sea of Storms," adding to her tall-tale, Dazel gave an overexaggerated 'argh'.

 _Cut to the chase._

The kid smiled, "awesome! I'm from Outset, it's a small island located a couple miles from here."

* * *

Her Hyrule was gone. Hyrule had had islands, but here everything was water. Death Mountain had vanished, the Gerudo Desert, Castle Town-her home-it'd been basically vaporized.

The main thing that freaked her out was the fact that his boat talked. She hadn't noticed until the munchkin was gone fighting in a dungeon-since when are kids allowed to have swords?- and the boat striked up a conversation.

 **Greetings, her royal highness.**

Quickly covering the small scream that festered in her throat, Dazel mustered up a hello, althewhile attempting to prevent her heart from escaping her chest.

 **How did you stumble upon this realm?**

"Trusty Ocarina of Time."

 **Ah, I recall that instrument** , the boat muttered offhandedly.

 **You are different from the Zelda the Evil King is searching for. Her identity is hidden, along with all knowledge of her possessing the Triforce.**

 **However, by being here and interacting with Link, you may effect the passage of events.**

Finally, one situation in which her conscious is wrong.

The booming voice continued, **before you prog** **r** **ess on your journey with the Hero, I suggest you pay a visit to the Great Deku Tree. He has** **lived** **since the time of the legendary Hero of Time.**

 **If you do not object, I can take you. The Deku Tree is a short distance from here.**

"Please."

She felt the water begin to ripple as the boat began to gain height, instantly shooting up and sprouting.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, she found herself staring up a giant tree.

 _The Deku Tree speaks Ancient Hylian, which I think will be much easier to understand for you._

Thank Hylia. Her brain was starting to get confused by all these sudden changes in dialect.

Taking a deep breath, she strode forwards. Coming to full stop after giving the customary bow of respect.

A booming voice, not so different than the last, overtook the entirety of the small isle.

 **Welcome, Sage of Time. Although, your attire is quite different from the last time we met.**

"His Greatness, I'm afraid I'm not the Sage of Time. I'm just Zelda."

The tree hummed, and closed its eyes in thought; **Ah, the future?**

 **Well then, welcome, Zelda. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. With what may I assist you?**

"I'm supposed to help the hero? The Hero of Time himself personally escorted me here, but I'm afraid I do not know what my purpose is. Could you enlighten me, O' Great Deku Tree?" her words were slurred, an excruciating headache rattling in her head.

 **Help the hero?**

 **By being in this time, you affect us. Your presence is well meant, but it could disrupt the flow of time itself, or create a time warp. I don't know what the Hero was thinking by taking you to a time outside your own.**

 **Are you aware of the rebirth process?**

Zelda shook her head, blissfully unaware.

 **After Demise's defeat by the hand of the legendary Hero of The Skies, he swore his undying revenge on those with the blood of the Goddess and Spirit of the Hero.**

 **You, my dear, share the same soul as all those before you. Demise, along with the ancient Hero and yourself, will forever be reborn. By being here, you will confuse the flow. You could easily be mistaken as the Princess by Ganondorf.**

"You're suggesting I go back? I can't do that, why would I be entrusted with helping the Hero if apparently my presence here will confuse time itself," her eyebrow was raised, signifying her annoyance.

She was a royal, after all, so she quickly readjusted her demeanor.

 **I'm not suggesting, I'm imploring you to reconsider. This isn't how things play out. You are not meant to be here. These words may come across as impolite, but you could easily end up killing the Hero by accident.**

* * *

 **We are not going to be split again.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have a comment, or a flame, whatever; leave it in a review! :)

Catch you kittens on the flipside!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

Here's the thing, I tend to write and not pay attention even when I edit. :( ALSO, there is going to be no romance at all in this story. And I made my Zelda think TP Link is attractive, sorry ahead of time.

Inspirations: _The Legend of Zelda, Time, and Paradoxes_ ,the attractiveness of TP Link (I'm sorry I had to), sassy Link (is that even a thing), OoT, the fact that the Deku Tree was a dick the last chapter, and the awesomeness that is my TV Production teacher for complimenting my writing.

Shout-out to _kelpiejh_ for following this story and _Reign_! You're awesome! Thanks so much for following :)

After this there'll be a few more chapters left. :) I'm hoping to finish _Reign_ before the next update though.

By the way, this Zelda is modern. As in she's from the present.

* * *

 _"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream."_ -Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Time

* * *

It was black.

That's all she could see for miles.

Black, black, black.

Damn it.

This is her second mess up.

She awoke to a grateful sight. The wolf was smiling at her, the whiteness that was his fangs contrasting greatly with his barely-there body.

"Seems like everyone's against your plan," she muttered with a smirk.

She was dirty, her ivory tones a mix in between the dirt embedded on her skin. Her sunshine locks transformed into a pitiful mop, with her cloak carrying the most damage.

 _Deities don't take too well to human interference. Apparently it ruins their moxy._

 _Did you know The Deku Tree's the only one left?_

 _Jabu-Jabu was reborn and he was a fish. Yet the Deku Tree is the one chosen to survive a Nayru-be-Damned flood._

He was talkative, more than she expected.

 _What's it like being a queen?_

"It's kind of, shitty? I like ruling, I like making the people happy. But, I'm 20, yknow? If it wasn't for my parents, I wouldn't be even considered until I was married or something. I'm not allowed to be a kid anymore. I can't spend days horsing around because it interferes with the whole country ruling aspect," she didn't want to rule a whole country, who did?

 _Permission to be frank?_

"Sure,"

 _Personally, I think you do a great job. You're young, yes, but that has appeal. As a young queen, you have spunk. You're a breath of fresh air compared to the pompous men that typically rule._

She shifted from her sitting position. Of course he'd think that.

Throughout this period, they planned their next step.

* * *

The Hero of Twilight.

Really.

At least here there's land. Beautiful gorgeous land. Hyrule field spans miles long, a stunning green.

 _How does it feel to not get seasick?_

As a replacement means of transport, she was riding him across the expansive fields. Searching for the hero. This time, at least, he'd given her some time-appropriate attire.

Her royal blue gown was long, with a corset so tight she felt she couldn't breathe. The skirt poofed out, with a hoop encasing, and scrunched up shoulders. It made her chest stick out in a way that made her want to cover it up. Her locks were loose, reigning free behind her shriven shoulders. Lacking makeup, ice eyes able to take their rightful position as a focal point.

She looked as if she was floating on air, the Hyrulean sunshine beaming down upon her.

* * *

They'd found his town by sundown. A cozy little village by the name of Ordon. He lived on the edge, nearing the woods.

Their best chance was Ordona's spring. A small pond, rumored to be the home of the Light Spirit himself.

He was older, older than her, and much older than the small boy she'd met before. The wolf left her the second he sensed his presence, muttering something about hunting.

She stood in the middle of spring, her skirt pulled up a bit to prevent any water damage.

This one was cute. His eyes were a shining cerulean, with a longish haircut the same hue as buttered toast. His skin was flawless, with a strong brow and these nice kissable lips to top it off.

"I know, this looks weird doesn't it? I'm Dazel," she greeted, a picture-perfect smile plastered on her face. Cute guys _deserve_ cute smiles, that's how it works.

He gave a curt nod, but the confused look never left his face.

"Link."

As usual.

Her gaze was focused on the glowing stream, "you're not from here, right?" Ooh, his voice was deep too. _Hot._

 _I can hear you, quit fangirling._

"I'm a Duchess." Ah, that explained her jewel-studded raiment.

She continued, uninterrupted, "I'm originally from Kakariko, but I relocated to Castle Town. I'm from the Rayner line, we branched off the Nohansen's around a century ago." She turned and he was nonplussed. She was reasonably young, highly arched brows framing her icy stare. She reminded him of the Princess somehow, although their appearance was dissimilar. Her tresses were golden, with small pouted lips.

Lest no one mention to her old nanny that she'd stolen her surname.

"Ah, is there something you require? Assistance?" his tones were gruff, as if he barely got to speak. The throat clearing that followed seemed to exemplify that.

"I have something you might want." Dazel was friendly, but her _voice_ : plummy to the point of annoyance. Did all of Hyrule's opulent sound like that?

Her conscious awoke, sensing the shift in her thoughts: _My ocarina._

Well, _her_ ocarina.

Reaching into the back expanse of her gown, she took out the blue instrument.

"It is mine, a master key of sorts."

"You possess the Ocarina of Time?" cerulean eyes seemed to bounce out in an attempt of escape.

"It's a replica, the original is kept under lock and key. Its functions are the same though, wanna see it in action?" she gave a wink and a fruity smile.

At a loss for words, he gave a nod.

"I believe you know how the song of time works, correct?"

"Yes, although, you mentioned your ocarina is only a mere replica."

"Oh, I did, but you're in for a ride," notes rung in the air, warping them away.

* * *

They were floating in a black abyss, empty walls rippling from each surge of energy.

"What is this place?" he questioned, wobbly.

"My home, of sorts. I control time," she responded, suddenly soft-spoken compared to her usual vibrato.

The ocarina gave its users the powers to manipulate time. She'd become so adept, computers now seemed useless and foreign. By playing the song of time, a user is sent to a limbo, with the inner workings of time at their fingertips. Useless accessories like buttons and keyboards are not required, all you have to do is concentrate and allow it to surround you.

"You, you're meant to do great things. Honestly, you're meant to save Hyrule itself. You. You're a hero, they'll have you in history books," she was happy, but why was she so sad as well?

Oh, yeah. Every princess is basically useless. She may have been from the present, but history will always repeat. She'll always be captured, and there'll be a Link to save her and her country. Being able to control, at least something, gave her worth.

Ice-blue irises scanned each and every crevice. Throwing one hand up to her front, a pulse of blue energy left her and projected into the walls around them.

"It's the Hyrulean Motion-Picture show," Dazel muttered, goodhumoredly.

"What's a pic-"

"Nevermind, just look," she interrupted, annoyed.

All at one they were surrounded by lush green fields, and roads, as an invisible camera panned over the expanse stopping upon a polished white castle.

"This is Hyrule after you save it," she points out, literally.

"Care to see more?" with a flick and an impish grin, the castle is zoomed upon. There, in the garden, rests the Princess, her typical somber expression replaced by one of joy.

"Enough." Another flick of the hand, and the fields recede into the darkness.

"You have the courage and strength to save this land from its terror. Please, rise as the hero you are meant to be," she pleads. One perfectly manicured hand finding solace on his shoulder.

"No mere duchess can travel through time. Are you a seer? What are you?" he questions, slightly backing away in fear.

 _Maybe just an enchantress who is off-task,_ mutters her conscious. Ah, she missed that annoying little voice in her head. No enchantresses, just a girl.

"I'm just Dazel. Born in the most amazing country in the land, with the pleasure of growing up in times of peace, what about you?"

"Link."

* * *

She sat, running her hands through the vibrating walls surrounding her.

Each ripple change her view point to another time, in this one, she was watching a large field, zooming in on the action.

"What're you doing?"

Her conscious?

Tilting her head back in a move similar to that of a 10 year olds, she expressed her surprise.

He was real? She could spot the slight movement of his adam's apple, moving just a smidgen above his forest green tunic, perfectly paired with a slight flush upon his face.

"Yes, I'm real. Where have you been? The Hero of Twilight is currently struggling with a fever, and you're here literally wasting away. What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing," she muttered, flicking her hand to change her scenery. She stared, mesmerized, at the scene before her. As if on replay, she watched a woman being impaled.

Her eyes were filled with a feeling of sadness.

"You're supposed to be helping Link! That's your job-"

"am I going to end up like them?" she interrupted; eyes wide, face dirty.

He finally took notice to the scene surrounding them. She kept replaying through a woman being murdered, at last he understood who it was she was watching. _The Princess._

Was she going to die too? Every time she watched, she found a fragment of herself dying once again.

"I-I can feel their pain, I'm not there but I..I know,"

Oh Zelda…

He attempted to embrace her, but stopped himself short. Resting a hand slightly on her shoulder, he could spot the transparency seeping through.

* * *

 _I'm sorry.._

Was he?

He'd brought her here, he'd risked angering the Goddesses' in an attempt to protect the young Queen. He knew Demise's new form was preparing his attack, he thought he was making sense.

 _Were you really?_

He sensed the goddesses haunting voices ringing in his ears. Damn those pointed useless things.

 _You are scarring the girl,_ one muttered.

 _Why did we entrust you with the gift of courage?_

He longed for the voice of Hylia, she knew his spirit, she knew he was right-somehow-in all of this.

 _Lest you forget, Hero, we are older than Hylia._

 _Correct your behavior, or you will soon discover that you are not the only ones capable of manipulating time._

Shuddering from the lack of privacy, the Hero's shade found himself almost crying in relief once it was over.

* * *

A/N: If you have anything to comment leave it in a review! :)

If anything is incorrect, please lemme know and I'll correct it.

Catch you kittens on the flipside! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's now officially summer, which means I can now write more and stop being lazy.

Inspirations: you know that episode of _Teen Titans_ where Starfire is sent into the future and meets Nightwing? Yeah, that. _The Legend of Zelda, Time, and Paradoxes_ , and the love of my life: Diet Coke(this isn't really an inspiration).

Now, I'm going to start writing that last chapter of _Reign_.

* * *

"Time moves in one direction, memory another. We are that strange species that constructs artifacts intended to counter the natural flow of forgetting." - William Gibson

* * *

The blade found solace deep in his gut.

"Link!"

It was that girl again, the one who'd told him he'd win. With his drifts in and out of consciousness, he doubted he'd even a chance.

"Just wait a second!" she called, drifting behind him. Dazel brought forth a hand and held his. Closing her eyes, she projected them backwards in time.

"There," he was back; rejuvenated.

Maybe he would actually get through this alive.

* * *

Relishing in his unexpected victory, and saddened in the departure of his friend, Link searched out that girl.

Diesel? No, Daisy? Dandruff?

That wasn't right.

Dazel?

Yes! Dazel. The one who could travel through time.

She was gone. His savior, she was gone.

* * *

 _She saved the Hero of Twilight_ , spoke the Goddesses voice in his skull.

Zelda'd saved his successor. Thank Hylia.

What was there to do now?

Continue and face the consequences? Or send her back.

He sat, resting in his wolf form. Well, he'd send her back, but there was one more hero he wanted her to meet.

 _The Hero of Time._

* * *

"After this, I'll be sending you back," he told her, once again in some semblance of a human form.

"Where are we going next then?" she muttered conversationally. She'd gotten rid of her gown, the corset had been preventing her lungs from gaining any air.

"It's a surprise, along with this surprise, I'm afraid I can't join you at all this time around," he casually rubbed the back of neck underneath his green hat.

"You're ditching me? I expect that from a high schooler, not you,"

"You went to private school," he retorted, "plus, I'll still be there, in your head."

She laughed, her warmth taking up the entirety of their makeshift home.

"I'm not going to question how you know that, but, I am going to question on what I have to wear this time,"

"A cloak."

Her face turned to his in surprise, distracting her from her new-found hobby of drifting from past to present.

With a snap he covered her form.

"Have fun, Zellie!"

* * *

where was she?

Looking at her surroundings, Zelda understood at once where she'd been sent.

That room. The lantern had been moved, now located on a wooden dresser she hadn't noticed the first time.

She studied the sheets once more, at first she'd deduced that it wasn't comparable to Terminian Silk, the richest fabric in the whole Hylian Alliance.

Sensing steps from outside the open door, Zelda lifted her hood and snuck into the shadows behind it.

This newcomer's voice was familiar. Husky, with a pleasant quality to it. Peering from behind the doorframe, she almost yelled at the sight.

The hero of time, in the flesh.

Death hadn't done the man justice, he'd been so handsome. His hair was a golden so bright it rivaled her own, arms resembling stone. Gods, what could kill someone who looked _that_ strong?

His orbs were bright blue, a major contrast to the pure green of his typical tunic.

"Who's there?" he called, having sensed breaths that weren't his own.

Shit.

Cursing mentally, Zelda stopped the scene, raising both her palms up in defense. Finally able to move around in peace, she examined him more. He was quite tall, surprisingly reaching 6 feet. His skin was a pretty shade comparable to a vanilla cream. He looked like her, she hadn't seen the resemblance before. Their eyes weren't the same, but their noses, lips, and hair were almost exact replicas. Her mother used to tease her, saying that she sucked up all the good genes from her father.

His eyes, so damned blue that she felt as if she was peering upon the shores of Zora's Domain.

Stopping her examination, she strolled to the doorway and waved a hand forward to continue time. The Goddesses's hero turned, proceeding to bow and throw out a casual greeting, "Gods Zel', you didn't need to scare me."

"Pardon?"

Scratching his scalp, he continued, "why are you here? I thought you were going to come 'round on Tuesday?"

Searching through her brain, Zelda came up with a response, "I thought it'd be best to see you early? What day is it again?"

"It's Sunday Zel'," he retorted, his expression taking on an air of suspicion, "say Zelda, when's my birthday?"

Hesitating, she gasped when she felt a hand around her throat.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Stopping time and reappearing behind him, she un-paused him and began to spit out nonsense, "I'm Zelda, but not your Zelda, y'know what I mean?"

Blank.

"Okay, so maybe you don't know what I mean," she muttered to herself, "but I'm not here to hurt you!"

His blank expression once again drifted to suspicion, "then stop freezing me," he retorted.

Admitting defeat in hopes of gaining his trust, Zelda let her arms fall limp at her sides. Creeping towards her, as if approaching a scared child, he began to observe her.

Inching towards her face, he opened his mouth to speak, "so, how did you get here? To my time, I mean." He seemed much brighter as a ghost, perhaps death brought wisdom along for the ride.

"My mentor taught me how to time-travel."

"Your mentor?"

Grinning, she joked, "yes, he's quite the magician."

* * *

Empty.

"Link?"

"Hero's shade?"

Her "home" seemed strangely empty. Walls trembling slowly from lack of energy. Her companion was nowhere to be found.

 _Hi Zelda_ , she sighed in relief and was preparing to give a greeting in return when he interrupted her.

 _I told you at the beginning of this that I was the Legendary Hero, and inadvertently the cause for the split of Hyrule's timeline._

 _I want to fix it. Fix this. I want you to fix the timeline, fix Hyrule._

"But, then I'll kill the other Links?"

 _You won't. But, by doing this you might hurt_ your _time. You, um, might be living in a complete different Hyrule._

 _If that's the case, you'll have to go back and fix it once again. But, I promise you'll be fine._

Searching for the source of the voice, and discovering that there was no one, Zelda glared at the walls.

"Whatever you want,"

 _Good, first you're going to have to use your ocarina and prevent Ganondorf from gaining power in my time._

 _Next, you'll have to either slay him, or find a means to trap him. Whichever works in your favor._

 _After that, you'll have to come back here, and we'll take a peek to check if it worked correctly._

 _Got it?_

"You sound like my dad," she muttered before lifting her hood and warping away with the ocarina in hand.

* * *

It's funny how one man can be full of wisdom in his death, yet lacking it in life.

* * *

If you see any mistakes, let me know!

Catch you kittens on the flipside!


End file.
